Стенограммы/Помощь Крошки Бель
Русская стенограмма = :Крошка Бель: Мне нужно уходить на генеральную репетицию, Рарити! Платье не готово? :Рарити: Э, не совсем. Мне по-прежнему кажется, что ему не хватает, я не знаю чего. Возможно, ему нужны... аппликации. :Крошка Бель: Аппликации? :Рарити: Или блёстки. :Крошка Бель: Блёстки! :грохот :Рарити: Крошка Бель, я очень рада, что ты мне помогаешь, правда, но... :Крошка Бель: Похоже, я немножко увлеклась, Рарити. Я знаю, как важно для тебя закончить эту коллекцию для Сапфир Шорс и её танцоров вовремя. :Рарити: Это, без сомнений, мой самый престижный заказ из всех. Сапфир Шорс — это пони поп-звезда, и её тур по всей Эквестрии стартует в Кантерлоте на следующей неделе! А это значит, она должна получить эти костюмы не позднее послезавтра! :Крошка Бель: Время ещё есть? :Рарити: Почти нет. Но я хорошо работаю под давлением. Пока я сохраняю спокойствие, всё будет в порядке. :Крошка Бель: Ну, что ж, да! Тогда, может, у тебя получится закончить с пуговицами на платьях, которые я шила для себя, Эппл Блум и Скуталу? Я очень хочу, чтобы они выглядели идеально, и... думаю, мне нужно твоё экспертное мнение. :Рарити: О нет, ты столько помогала. Как я могу тебе отказать? Когда они вам нужны? :Крошка Бель: Завтра вечером. На открытии нашего шоу! :Рарити: Но, Крошка Бель, дорогая! У меня времени в обрез! :Крошка Бель: Я понимаю. :Рарити: Пожалуй... если ещё кто-нибудь будет мне помогать, тогда, возможно... :Крошка Бель: Ой, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Ты лучшая сестра на свете! Платья вон там! хихикает : :Чирайли: Что же вы, девочки, уже пора! И зрители почти разселись! Костюмы! :Скуталу: Не верю, что Рарити до сих пор не появилась с новыми костюмами. :Крошка Бель: В последнее время она была занята! :Эппл Блум: Но почему её до сих пор нет? Она давно об этом знала! О... она об этом знала за несколько недель, правда? :Крошка Бель: Я хотела её попросить, честно, но я так усердно работала над этой пьесой. Я написала её специально для нас троих! Я её срежиссировала, я играю, я шила костюмы... Просто пришло моё время блеснуть и сделать что-то совершенно самостоятельно, я хотела, чтобы так и было! :Эппл Блум: Но мы хотели, чтобы всё было идеально! Все наши друзья придут на спектакль! :Чирайли: Все по местам! :Рарити: Ах, я здесь, я здесь! :Крошка Бель: Ах! Ты успела! :Рарити: Ох, прошу прощения, что прибежала в последний момент, но я внесла кое-какие улучшения в твой первоначальный дизайн, и пришлось повозиться с этими рукавами. Всё-таки это костюмы для твоей первой пьесы, и я хотела убедиться, чтобы они получились, как надо. :Чирайли: По местам! Эй! :фанфары :охи и ахи :Крошка Бель: Поистине, я в сей же час приду в великой спешке и с добрыми вестями, миледи. :радости :Эппл Блум: Ого! Какие бурные овации! :Скуталу: У меня до сих пор мурашки! :Эппл Блум: Ну что, сбылась твоя мечта, Крошка Бель? :Скуталу: О, а если благодаря этому спектаклю ты получишь свой знак отличия? :Эппл Блум: А за что? За сценарий, за режиссуру или актёрскую игру? :Крошка Бель: вдыхает Давайте не будем увлекаться. У нас полный зал наших друзей, и все жаждут искупать нас в обожании. Будем любезными. :Скуталу: Скромными. :Эппл Блум: Элегантными. :пони :Крошка Бель: А вот и мы, звёзды этого спектакля! :Эппл Блум: Можете рассказывать, как сильно вам всё понравилось. :Скуталу: Вставайте в очередь! :Спайк: Ого, девочки! Думаю, ваши сёстры были бы в восторге! :Эппл Блум: Были бы? :Спайк: Им пришлось уйти помогать Рарити с нарядами для Сапфир Шорс: их должны увезти утром в Кантерлот. :Скуталу: И даже Радуга? :Спайк: Да. Рарити совсем не успевает. :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: Ох. :Спайк: Эй, спектакль был великолепный! Я принесу вам пунша. :Крошка Бель: Всем остальным пони, которые смогли остаться, понравилось. :пони :Крошка Бель: А что понравилось больше всего? Сценарий, режиссура или актёры? :Лемон Хартс: Это чудо... Я в восторге от нарядов. :Ноутворти: А мне понравились некоторые реплики. :Крошка Бель: Да? И какие же? :Ноутворти: Э, я не помню дословно, но ты была в розовом платье из тафты с кучей оборок, когда их говорила! О-ох, твой костюмчик был просто блеск! :Лемон Хартс: Он мне понравился почти также, как тот с кружевной отделкой и вышивкой! смешок :Ноутворти: Этот тоже был неплох! :Крошка Бель: ворчит Неужели нет здесь никого, кто бы запомнил хоть что-то про пьесу, кроме платьев?! :Толпа: извинения :Крошка Бель: разочарования :Флаттершай: Всё это — один головной убор? :Рарити: Именно. Это великолепная экстравагантность самой сливки всего гардероба! Но увы, без этого потайного шва это просто... Я пытаюсь придумать стильный синоним к слову «хлам». вздыхает Теперь наконец мы все можем расслабиться! :открывается и закрывается :Рарити: Что случилось, Крошка Бель? Спектакль прошёл не так? :Крошка Бель: Вообще не так. :Рарити: А в чём дело? Что-то неладно с моими платьями? :Крошка Бель: Нет, они были совершенны, и в этом-то вся проблема! :Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш: А? :Флаттершай: Ох, э, пожалуй, я пойду немножечко отдохну. :Радуга Дэш: Эх, да, отдохнуть не помешает! :Эпплджек: Я с вами! :Крошка Бель: Как ты могла?! "О, какие замечательные платья! Ой! Платья, платья, платья, платья, платья, платья!" :пауза :Рарити: О, так им понравилось. смешок Ты заставила меня волноваться, глупышка. :Крошка Бель: Вот! Я так и знала! Ты сделала это намеренно! Перетащила на себя одеяло как всегда! Снова, как на моём пятом дне рождения! :Рарити: О чём ты? :Крошка Бель: Не делай вид, что не помнишь. Или пытаешься доказать, что ты, как актриса, тоже лучше меня?! :Рарити: Крошка Бель, если я чем-то тебя расстроила... :Крошка Бель: Ты специально сделала платья слишком красивыми! :Рарити: Они и должны быть красивыми. :Крошка Бель: Да, красивыми. Но не сногсшибательными! :Рарити: Я только пыталась сделать то, что ты хочешь. :Крошка Бель: Ха! :скрипит :Крошка Бель: Эх, даже не верится. После того, как я выкладываюсь целую неделю! Рарити "Крошка Бель, дай мне красную ленту! Нет, это не красная, это вишнёвая! Нет, это не красная, это цвета корицы!" приглушённо Ради подков, они все красные! :Рарити: Опалесенс Наверное, надо пойти с ней поговорить. :Крошка Бель: приглушённо Уж конечно, Сапфир Шорс не скажет: "О, кто подавал тебе красную ленту? Мне нет дела до того, что ты сделала. Меня волнует только эта чудесная красная лента!" :Рарити: Пожалуй, лучше подождать. :шуршит :Крошка Бель: Грх! Эх, эх, эх! Аргх! ворчит Даже уснуть не могу! Счастлива, старшая сестра? ворчит :открыт :Крошка Бель: воду Как жаль, что нет способа отменить всю работу, которую я сделала! :Рарити: храпит :Крошка Бель: Даже лучше. смеётся :болтовня пони :камеры :Крошка Бель: ворчит Теперь-то что? :радуются :Эклер Крем: И победительницей в номинации «Лучший сценарист, режиссёр, актриса в потрясающем спектакле, поставленном пони и её подругами» становится... :"Стар Гейзер": Крошка Бель! :болтает и радуется :камеры :молнии :изнурены :Вильгельма :Крошка Бель: Не уходите! :Рарити: смех :Крошка Бель: Хватит! Почему надо обязательно всё портить?! :Рарити: ворчит :Принцесса Луна: Хватит! :Рарити: хнычет :Крошка Бель: Принцесса Луна! Это правда вы! Или мне снится сон? :Принцесса Луна: А ты как думаешь? :Крошка Бель: Дайте подумать. Вы только что спасли меня от безумно смеющегося Рарити-облака. Да, возможно, это сон. :Принцесса Луна: Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, Крошка Бель. У меня тоже есть сестра, которая часто блистает ярче, чем я, и с этим я боролась. :Крошка Бель: Стойте, вернитесь! Луна? Вы меня слышите? Спасибо за то, что вы сделали! На помощь, Луна! Луууна! :глухих стуков :радуются :Крошка Бель: Я помню это. Был мой пятый день рождения! Я решила выйти достойно. Нарядилась, как моя старшая сестра. :стук :Крошка Бель: Наконец, когда всё было идеально, я пошла к лестнице, чтобы выйти, как королева бала. И когда, наконец, вышла из комнаты, оказалось, что вечеринка в самом разгаре без меня. :радуются :Крошка Бель: А я всё позировала на верху лестницы, ждала, пока меня заметят, но я слышала только... :"Минт Флауэр": Подарки для гостей — самые красивые! в свистульку для вечеринок :Маленький пони 2: Здорово! Где вы их взяли? :Рарити: Сама сделала. И, конечно, вы хотите торт, правда? :радуются :Маленький пони 2: Ты самая замечательная! :"Плам Стар": Кому нужна именинница, когда есть её чудесная старшая сестра? :Маленькая Крошка Бель: шмыгает :Крошка Бель: И тогда я поняла, что не стоит пытаться блеснуть рядом с моей старшой сестрой. :Принцесса Луна: Но, возможно, ты не всё знаешь, Крошка Бель. :Крошка Бель: Я думала, вы понимаете меня? Луна? :Маленький пони 2: Где Крошка Бель? :Рарити: Уверена, она будет с минуты на минуту. :"Титания": зевает Я уже устала ждать. Предлагаю уйти отсюда, пока мы не заснули со скуки. Кто со мной? Бедная Крошка Бель. Никто больше не придёт к ней на день рождения после такого провала. :Рарити: Не уходите! Вы забыли... подарки для гостей! Я приберегала их на конец праздника, э... :"Минт Флауэр": Эти подарки для гостей — самые красивые! в свистульку для вечеринок :Маленький пони 2: Здорово! Где вы их взяли? :Рарити: Сама сделала. И, конечно, вы хотите торт, правда? :радуются :Маленький пони 2: Ты самая замечательная! :"Плам Стар": Кому нужна именинница, когда есть её чудесная старшая сестра? :Маленькая Крошка Бель: шмыгает :Рарити: Нет-нет. Это всё придумала Крошка Бель. Я только помогла ей реализовать идеи. :Крошка Бель: Похоже, Рарити не пыталась переключить внимание на себя. Она пыталась спасти мой праздник. Луна? Луна! :всплеск :пищат :Рарити: Подшить накидки сейчас или на месте? Можно подшить их сейчас, но, возможно, их придётся их переделывать... :Крошка Бель: Когда это было? :Рарити: Но если ждать до Кантерлота, Сапфир Шорс не получит лучшего первого впечатления... :Крошка Бель: Постой. Это же было сегодня вечером! :Рарити: Оох... Сапфир Шорс — большая звезда и очень придирчива к деталям. А если всё недостаточно идеально? :Крошка Бель: Забавно, а я думала, только меня беспокоят такие вещи. :Рарити: Соберись, Рарити, хватит уже этих глупостей. Ты ничего не упустила! Теперь всё, что нужно,— это хороший сон. :щелчок :Крошка Бель: вздыхает Надеюсь, завтра у неё всё пройдёт хорошо. :Принцесса Луна: Хм. Как любопытно, что ты это сказала. :открывается :Принцесса Луна: Иди. Иди посмотри, что готовит тебе будущее, если прислушаешься к своим худшим желаниям, как я когда-то. :Рарити: Ну и наконец! Самые сливки... :Крошка Бель: Неееет! :Рарити: Гвоздь программы... :Крошка Бель: Не надо! Ах! :Запасные танцоры: охают ахают :Рарити: Головной убор! :Сапфир Шорс: Похоже, что тут я ошиблась. :Рарити: Но, но это невозможно! Я всё проверила и перепроверила! Этого не могло случиться! :Сапфир Шорс: Ты в этом уверена? :Рарити: Пожалуйста, вы должны мне поверить! :Крошка Бель: Послушайте мою сестру! :Сапфир Шорс и запасные танцоры: смеются :Рарити: плачет :Крошка Бель: вопит Я не хочу смотреть на это! :Рарити: Проверяй и перепроверяй! :Сапфир Шорс: А кто хочет послушать забавную историю о моей бывшей костюмерше? :смеются :Рарити: Всегда перепроверяй и ещё раз перепроверяй! :Крошка Бель: Хватит уже! Принцесса Луна, вы что, меня не слышите?! :Флаттершай: Сшей мне платье, пожалуйста! :Рарити: Уходи! Ты знаешь, что я больше этим не занимаюсь! :скрипит :Крошка Бель: Разбудите меня, Принцесса Луна, разбудите меня, разбудите, разбудите! :Крошка Бель: ахает :открывается :Крошка Бель: Рарити? ахает О нет! Коробок нет... что ж делать? Я опоздала! Она уехала в Кантерлот! :двигателя поезда :Крошка Бель: Ваша задача — отвлечь Рарити достаточно надолго, чтоб я незаметно сделала шов уже в коробке. :Скуталу: Если мы уже не опоздали. :Эппл Блум: Я волнуюсь! Мне не верится, что я увижу Сапфир Шорс! Я её люблю! Я знаю все её песни! :Скуталу: «Разбуди в себе пони»! :Эппл Блум: Оо, это одна из моих любимых! :Крошка Бель: Мы едем не для того, чтобы увидеть Сапфир Шорс! А для того, чтобы спасти мою сестру от её ужасного будущего! :Скуталу: «Пусть получит по заслугам»! :Крошка Бель: ахает Как ты можешь так говорить?! Рарити вообще этого не заслуживает! :Скуталу: Нет, «Пусть получит по заслугам» — ещё одна песня Сапфир Шорс! :Эппл Блум: Серьёзно ты этого не знала? Ты что, не слушаешь её музыку?! :Крошка Бель: ...Я предпочитаю шоу-тюнз. :Скуталу: Э. :музыка :Сапфир Шорс: Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, па-пам! :Рарити: Ох, браво! Великолепно! Потрясающе! :Сапфир Шорс: И ещё разок, сначала. Давайте на этот раз не опозорьте меня перед любимым дизайнером. И раз, два, три, четыре! :Крошка Бель: Но вы должны нас впустить! Я сестра дизайнера Сапфир Шорс! Вы должны нам поверить! :Стражник: Детка, единственное, что я должен,— это сделать так, чтобы Сапфир Шорс весь день не мешали фанатки вроде тебя. :Крошка Бель: Но я не фанатка! :Эппл Блум: Я фанатка! :Скуталу: И я! :Крошка Бель: Не мешайте! :Запасные танцоры: задыхаются :Сапфир Шорс: Вот теперь мне понравилось! Вы зажгли, девочки! Сходите попейте воды и возвращайтесь. Рарити, иди сюда и покажи, что ты мне привезла. Сапфир хочет это увидеть и прийти в восторг! :Скуталу: напрягается Почти... :грохот :Скуталу: Ох! :Крошка Бель: Мы должны попасть туда, сейчас же! :Сапфир Шорс: Ладно. Пока мне нравится то, что я вижу. Это полный комплект? :Рарити: Вообще-то я приберегла самое лучшее напоследок! :Искатели знаков отличия: вопят :Рарити: И наконец! :стуки :Крошка Бель: Вы должны увидеть, как это смотрится с лентой цвета корицы! :Рарити: Крошка Бель?! :Сапфир Шорс: Ты её знаешь? :Рарити: Э... смеётся Кхм. Одну минутку! :открывается :грохот :закрывается :Крошка Бель: Ну вот! Это просто сон! :Принцесса Луна: Вообще-то нет. Это очень реально. :Крошка Бель: вздыхает О Луна... Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось... Что же мне делать? :Принцесса Луна: Давай начнём с этого. Думаю, я знаю, как ты можешь сделать его лучше. :открывается :Рарити: Я бы хотела знать, ради всей Эквестрии, что означает твоя выходка, и хочу знать прямо сейчас! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько эта работа важна для меня? :Крошка Бель: Я разозлилась на тебя за то, что ты перетянула внимание на себя во время спектакля, и я распустила центральный шов, чтобы головной убор развалился. :Рарити: Что?! :Крошка Бель: Но потом я поняла, что не хочу навсегда испортить тебе будущее, поэтому я пришла всё исправить, пока ещё не поздно! Так что... вот. Я всё исправила. Пожалуйста, прости. :Рарити: Постой... а это что? :Крошка Бель: Поверь мне. Сапфир Шорс это понравится. :Сапфир Шорс: Так ты не достигнешь успеха такого уровня, как у меня, если не научишься читать знаки, а эта ситуация просто кричит о полно провале. :Рарити: Я обещаю, ты будешь в восторге от головного убора, как только ты его увидишь. :Сапфир Шорс: Ну, это неплохо, но... :Крошка Бель: Посмотри внимательно на вышивку. :Сапфир Шорс: Посмотрю. Это же дельфин! Мой талисман удачи! Дельфины плавают со мной в моих снах. :Рарити: Как тебе вообще пришла идея в голову про дельфина? :Крошка Бель: Она пришла ко мне... во сне. Прости, что я так расстроилась из-за этих платьев. Теперь я знаю: ты просто пыталась помочь. :Рарити: О, Крошка Бель, я тебя прощаю! Но я так и не увидела ваш спектакль. У меня есть шанс увидеть ваш спектакль на бис? :Крошка Бель: Эх, не думаю, что спектакль был так уж хорош. Если честно, лучшей его частью были костюмы. :Рарити: Ооо! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sweetie Belle: I have to leave for dress rehearsal soon, Rarity! Is it finished yet? :Rarity: Uh, not quite. I still feel it needs a certain je ne sais quoi. Perhaps it needs... appliqués. :Sweetie Belle: Appliqués? :Rarity: Or sequins. :Sweetie Belle: Sequins! :crash :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, I adore having you help me, truly I do, but... :Sweetie Belle: Guess I got a little carried away. It's just that I know how important it is for you to finish this wardrobe in time for Sapphire Shores and her backup dancers. :Rarity: This is without a doubt my most prestigious order ever. After all, Sapphire Shores is the pony of pop, and her Equestria-wide tour launches in Canterlot next week! Which means she must have these outfits by day after tomorrow at the latest! :Sweetie Belle: But is there time? :Rarity: Barely. But I work well under pressure. Hmm, as long as I stay calm, I'll be fine. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, good! Then maybe you could check the stitching and finish the buttons on the dresses I made for me, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo? I really want them to look perfect, and... I think I need your expertise. :Rarity: My, you've been so much help to me. How could I possibly say no? When do you need them? :Sweetie Belle: Tomorrow night. For the opening night of our show! :Rarity: But, Sweetie Belle, darling! I, I'm behind as it is! :Sweetie Belle: I understand. :Rarity: I suppose... if I got a few more ponies to help me, then maybe... :Sweetie Belle: Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're the best sister ever! The dresses are right over there! giggles :theme song :Cheerilee: My goodness, girls, it's time! And the audience is almost fully seated! Costumes! :Scootaloo: I can't believe Rarity still isn't here with the costumes. :Sweetie Belle: She's been very busy lately! :Apple Bloom: But how can she still not be here? She's known about this for weeks! Uh... she has known about this for weeks, right? :Sweetie Belle: I kept meaning to ask her, I really did, but I worked so hard on this play. I wrote it especially for the three of us! I directed it, I'm in it, I made the costumes... It's just that this is really my time to shine doing something completely myself, and I really wanted to keep it that way! :Apple Bloom: But we wanted everything to be perfect! All our friends came out to see it tonight! :Cheerilee: Places! :Rarity: Oh, I'm here, I'm here! :Sweetie Belle: gasps You made it! :Rarity: Oh, I beg your pardon for cutting it so close, but I made some improvements to your original design, and I had a terrible time with these froofy sleeves. It is for the first play you ever wrote, after all, so I made quite certain it came out just so. :Cheerilee: Places! Hello? :playing :oohs and ahhs :Sweetie Belle: Forsooth and anon, I cometh forthwith and posthaste with glad tidings, miladies. :cheers :Apple Bloom: Wow! A standin' ovation! :Scootaloo: I still have goosebumps! :Apple Bloom: This must be like a dream come true for you, huh, Sweetie Belle? :Scootaloo: Ooh, can you imagine if this show was how you got your cutie mark? :Apple Bloom: Which do you think you'd get it for? Writing, directing, or acting? :Sweetie Belle: breath Let's not get carried away. We've got a whole lobby full of friends waiting to shower us with adoration and praise. Try to be gracious. :Scootaloo: Modest. :Apple Bloom: Classy. :chattering :Sweetie Belle: Here we are, the stars of the show! :Apple Bloom: You may tell us how much you loved it now. :Scootaloo: Line forms here! :Spike: Wow, you guys! I think your sisters would have loved it! :Apple Bloom: Would have? :Spike: They're sorry, but they had to go help Rarity get Sapphire Shores' wardrobe ready to take to Canterlot in the morning. :Scootaloo: Even Rainbow Dash? :Spike: Yeah. Rarity fell way behind. :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Aww. :Spike: Aw, cheer up, the show was great! I'll get you some punch. :Sweetie Belle: At least everypony else who was able to stay loved it. :chattering :Sweetie Belle: What did you all like best? The writing, the directing, or the acting? :Lemon Hearts: Oh my, I- I loved the dresses. :Noteworthy: I liked some of those lines you said. :Sweetie Belle: Oh, really? Which ones? :Noteworthy: Uh, I don't really remember, but you were wearing a pink taffeta dress with lots of chiffon when you said them! Whoo-ee, that outfit was a dazzler! :Lemon Hearts: I liked that one almost as much as the one with the lacy trim and all the embroidered cuffs! chuckles :Noteworthy: That was a nice one too! :Sweetie Belle: growls Isn't there anypony here who remembers anything about the play besides the dresses?! :Crowd: excuses :Sweetie Belle: of frustration :Fluttershy: All of this is one headpiece? :Rarity: Indeed. This marvelous extravagance is the créme de la créme of the entire wardrobe! But alas, without this key hidden stitch, it's just a... I'm trying to think of a nicer way to say 'big bummer'. sighs Now perhaps we can all at last take a moment to relax! :opens and closes :Rarity: Whatever's the matter, Sweetie Belle? Didn't the play go all right? :Sweetie Belle: Not even close. :Rarity: Oh, dear. Was something amiss with the dresses I made you? :Sweetie Belle: No, they were perfect, and that was the whole problem! :Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, um, I think maybe I'll go take that moment to relax now. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, sure do feel like relaxing! :Applejack: Right behind ya! :Sweetie Belle: How could you?! "Oh, what amazing dresses! Oh, how I love the dresses! Ooh, dresses, dresses, dresses, dresses!" :pause :Rarity: Oh, so they did like them. chuckles You had me worried, you silly filly. :Sweetie Belle: There! I knew it! You did this on purpose! Stealing the spotlight like you always do! It's my fifth birthday party all over again! :Rarity: The... the what now? :Sweetie Belle: Don't act like you don't remember. Or are you trying to prove you're a better actress than me too?! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, if I did anything to upset you, then-- :Sweetie Belle: Admit you made those dresses too good on purpose! :Rarity: I thought they were supposed to be good. :Sweetie Belle: Yes, good. Not jaw-dropping amazing! :Rarity: I only tried to do what I thought you wanted. :Sweetie Belle: Ha! :slams :Sweetie Belle: Ugh, I don't believe it. After everything I put up with all week long! Rarity "Sweetie Belle, get me some red ribbon! No, that's not red, that's cherry! No, that's not red, that's cinnamon!" muffled For Pete's sake, it's all red! :Rarity: Opalescence I should probably go talk to her, hm? :Sweetie Belle: muffled At least Sapphire Shores won't be all like "Ooh, who fetched you that red ribbon? Because I don't care about anything else you made. All I care about is that amazing red ribbon!" :Rarity: Perhaps waiting would be best. :rustling :Sweetie Belle: Ughhh! Hgh, hgh, hgh! Nnngh! growls Now I can't even sleep! Happy now, big sis? growls :running :Sweetie Belle: water I wish there was a way I could take back all the work I did! :Rarity: snoring :Sweetie Belle: Even better. sinisterly :ponies chattering :clicking :Sweetie Belle: growls Now what? :cheering :Eclair Crème: And the winner of the "Best Writer, Director, Actor in an Awesome Play Put on by a Pony and Her Awesome Best Friends" goes to... :"Star Gazer": Sweetie Belle! :chattering and cheering :clicking :cracks :in distress :scream :Sweetie Belle: Don't go! :Rarity: laugh :Sweetie Belle: Stop! Why do you have to ruin everything?! :Rarity: growls :Princess Luna: Enough! :Rarity: whimpers :Sweetie Belle: Princess Luna! It's really you! Or am I dreaming? :Princess Luna: What do you think? :Sweetie Belle: Let me see. You just rescued me from a maniacal laughing Rarity-cloud. Yeah, probably dreaming. :Princess Luna: I understand what you're going through, Sweetie Belle. I too have a sister who often shines more brightly than me, and with this, I have struggled. :Sweetie Belle: Wait, come back! Luna? Can you hear me? Thank you for what you did! Help, Luna! Luuuna! :of thuds :cheering :Sweetie Belle: I remember this. This is my fifth birthday party! I decided to make a grand entrance. I made myself all beautiful, just like my big sister. :thud :Sweetie Belle: Finally, I was perfect, and then went to the stairs to enter like the belle of the ball. When I finally came out of my room, I found the party going on without me. :cheering :Sweetie Belle: And I kept posing at the top of the stairs, waiting to be noticed, but all I heard was... :"Mint Flower": These party favors are the coolest! party buzzer :Little Pony 2: Awesome? Where did you get these? :Rarity: Made them myself. And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you? :cheering :Little Pony 2: You're the greatest, Rarity! :"Plum Star": Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's amazing big sister? :Younger Sweetie Belle: sniffling :Sweetie Belle: That's when I learned 'never try to shine with my big sister around'. :Princess Luna: But perhaps you didn't have the whole story. :Sweetie Belle: I thought you said you understood? Luna? :Little Pony 2: Where's Sweetie Belle? :Rarity: I'm sure she'll be along in any moment. :"Titania": yawns I'm tired of waiting. I say we get out of here before we all keel over from boredom. Who's with me? Poor Sweetie Belle. Nopony's gonna come to another one of her parties after this fiasco. :Rarity: Don't go! You'll miss out on the, uh, party favors! I was going to save them 'til the end, but... :"Mint Flower": These party favors are the coolest! party buzzer :Little Pony 2: Awesome? Where did you get these? :Rarity: Made them myself. And of course, you'll all want cake, won't you? :cheering :Little Pony 2: You're the greatest, Rarity! :"Plum Star": Who needs a birthday girl when you've got the birthday girl's amazing big sister? :Younger Sweetie Belle: sniffling :Rarity: Oh, no-no-no. All of these things were Sweetie Belle's idea. I just assisted with the execution. :Sweetie Belle: I guess Rarity wasn't trying to steal the spotlight. She was trying to save my party. Luna? Luna! :splash :squeaking :Rarity: Should I hem the cloaks now or wait until I'm there? I could hem them now, but I might have to redo them... :Sweetie Belle: When was this? :Rarity: But if I wait until I'm in Canterlot to hem them, Sapphire Shores might not get the best first impression... :Sweetie Belle: Wait. This must've happened earlier tonight! :Rarity: Ooh... Sapphire Shores is such a big star and such a stickler for details. What if everything's not perfect enough? :Sweetie Belle: Funny, I thought I was the only one who got worried about stuff like that. :Rarity: Oh, buck up, Rarity, stop this foolishness. You've done your best and left nothing to chance! All that's needed now is a good night's rest. :click :Sweetie Belle: sighs I hope everything goes alright for her tomorrow. :Princess Luna: Hm. How curious you should say that. :opens :Princess Luna: Go. Go see what the future holds if you fail to rein in your worst instincts, as I once did. :Rarity: And here it is! The créme de la créme-- :Sweetie Belle: Noooo! :Rarity: The piéce de resistance... :Sweetie Belle: Don't! gasps :Backup dancers: oohing gasping :Rarity: The headdress! :Sapphire Shores: Looks like I made a mistake here. :Rarity: But, but this is impossible! I, I, I checked and rechecked everything! This couldn't have happened! :Sapphire Shores: You sure about that, honey? :Rarity: Please, you must believe me! :Sweetie Belle: Listen to my sister! :Sapphire Shores and Backup dancers: laughing :Rarity: crying :Sweetie Belle: screams I don't wanna see any more! :Rarity: Always check and recheck! :Sapphire Shores: Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-''costume designer? :laughing :'Rarity': Check, recheck, recheck, then recheck! :'Sweetie Belle': Make it stop! Princess Luna, can you hear me?! :'Fluttershy': Make me a dress, Rarity, please? :'Rarity': Go away! You know I don't do that anymore! :slams :'Sweetie Belle': Wake me up, Princess Luna, wake me up, wake me uuuup! :'Sweetie Belle': gasping :opens :'Sweetie Belle': Rarity? gasps Oh no! The box is... gone? I'm too late! She left for Canterlot! :engine noises :'Sweetie Belle': The key is for you two to distract Rarity long enough for me to put the stitch back in without her noticing. :'Scootaloo': If we're not too late already. :'Apple Bloom': Oh, my gosh! I can't believe we're goin' to see Sapphire Shores! I'm such a huge fan! I know all her songs! :'Scootaloo': 'Get Your Pony On'! :'Apple Bloom': Ooh, that's one of my favorites! :'Sweetie Belle': This isn't a trip to see Sapphire Shores! It's a trip to save my sister from a horrible future! :'Scootaloo': 'Serves Her Right'! :'Sweetie Belle': gasps How can you say that?! Rarity doesn't deserve that at all! :'Scootaloo': No, 'Serves Her Right' is another one of Sapphire Shores' songs! :'Apple Bloom': You seriously didn't know that? Don't you listen to her music?! :'Sweetie Belle': ...I prefer show tunes. :'Scootaloo': Ugh. :music :'Sapphire Shores': Five, six, seven eight, ba-bam! :'Rarity': Oh, bravo! Fabulous! Magnifique! :'Sapphire Shores': One more time, from the top. Let's not embarrass me in front of my favorite designer this time? And a-one, two, three, four! :'Sweetie Belle': But you ''have to let us in! I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister! You have to believe us! :Security guard: Kid, the only thing I have to do is make sure Sapphire Shores doesn't get interrupted all day by fans like you. :Sweetie Belle: But I'm not a fan! :Apple Bloom: I am! :Scootaloo: Me too! :Sweetie Belle: Not helping! :Backup dancers: panting :Sapphire Shores: Now, that's how I like it! You rocked it, girls! Get some water and be back in ten. Rar-i-ty, come on up here and show me what you brought me. Sapphire wants to see it and love it! :Scootaloo: straining Almost... :crash :Scootaloo: Oof! :Sweetie Belle: We've gotta get in there, now! :Sapphire Shores: Okay then. Liking what I see so far. So is this the whole shebang? :Rarity: Actually, I saved the best for last! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :Rarity: And here it is! :thudding :Sweetie Belle: You gotta see this with the cinnamon ribbon! You'll love it! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle?! :Sapphire Shores: You know her? :Rarity: Uh... nervously Ahem. Just a moment! :opens :crash :closes :Sweetie Belle: Oh, good! This is just a dream! :Princess Luna: Actually, no. This is very much real. :Sweetie Belle: sighs Oh, Luna... I wish none of this ever happened... What am I gonna do? :Princess Luna: Let's begin with this. And I think I know how you can even improve it. :opens :Rarity: I would like to know what in the wide, wide realm of Equestria this stunt of yours is all about, and I want to know now! Do you have any idea how important this job is to me? :Sweetie Belle: Actually, I do. I was upset at you for stealing the spotlight from me at the play, so I pulled out the center stitch to the headpiece so it would fall apart. :Rarity: What?! :Sweetie Belle: But then I realized I didn't want your future to be ruined forever and ever, so I came back to change it before it was too late! So... here it is. It's all fixed. Please forgive me. :Rarity: Wait... what is this? :Sweetie Belle: Trust me. Sapphire Shores is gonna love it. :Sapphire Shores: Rarity, this isn't going to work out. You don't get to my level of success without learning to read the signs, and this situation has bad luck written all over it. :Rarity: I promise you'll absolutely adore the headdress as soon as you see it. :Sapphire Shores: My, it is attractive, but... :Sweetie Belle: Look at the stitching, real close. :Sapphire Shores: Well, I'll be. It's a dolphin! That's my lucky animal! They swim with me in my dreams. :Rarity: Wherever did you come up with the idea for a dolphin? :Sweetie Belle: Oh, it just came to me... in a dream. I'm sorry I got jealous about those dresses. I know now that you were only trying to help. :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie, I forgive you! But I never did get to see your play. Any chance I could catch an encore performance? :Sweetie Belle: Uh, I don't think the play went all that good. To be honest, the costumes were the best part. :Rarity: Awww! :credits en:Transcripts/For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон